Se reconstruire
by Yaori-fic
Summary: OS Draco raconte sa journée qui ressemble aux autres


_**Disclaimer : J.K.R.**_

_**Pairing : Harry/Draco **_

**_Raiting: K+_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé à six heures et demi, j'ai flemmardé jusqu'à neuf heures trente trois en essayant de rêver que tu es à mes côtés, que tu te penches vers moi et m'embrasses, mais rien ne c'est produit, alors j'ai pensé fort à ton odeur, à ta peau, à tes yeux, à toi.

Puis j'avais envie de pisser, je me suis dirigé vers les toilettes mais quand j'ai voulu m'essuyer, il n'y avait plus de papier toilette, c'était très embêtant, normalement tu serais venu me donner un nouveau rouleau parce que j'aurai crié tellement fort ton nom que tu aurais tout de suite compris…Mais rien ne c'est passé, obliger de trouver le premier truc essuie tout sous la main. Finalement je me suis essuyé au coton, c'est très doux le coton, c'est blanc comme la neige, tu adorais la neige alors en m'essuyant j'ai chialé à cause d'un coton trop blanc.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me laver, je le ferai demain vu que je travaille. Direction la cuisine. Après avoir chercher une tasse propre, j'ai branché la bouilloire, j'ai mis le sachet de thé et les sucrettes dans la tasse et j'ai attendu que ça s'arrête. J'ai aussi pris des biscottes avec de la confiture au caramel et au beurre salé, c'est dingue ce que les moldus inventent de bon !

Comme le thé était trop chaud j'ai versé du lait bien frais dedans. Dix heures quarante trois. Je n'avais rien à faire alors j'ai commencé à mettre Moulin Rouge, oui ce film moldu avec Ewan McGregore et Nicole Kidman qui nous ont tant fait pleurer. Alors j'ai passé en boucle les moments où ça chantait, jusqu'à onze heures dix sept où j'ai finalement mis un CD que j'ai trouvé sur le buffet.

Hermione m'a appelé à midi pile pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider à transporter le berceau de son futur enfant. Oui, tu sais l'enfant où tu devais être son parrain, finalement se sera moi. C'est bête j'aurai voulu que ce soi toi plutôt que moi, tu étais si doué avec les enfants, un vrai ange. Je l'ai aidé et je suis reparti aussi vite que j'ai pu, je voulais me retrouver seul à nouveau, avec moi-même.

J'ai encore pensé à toi, ça devient une habitude maintenant. Pansy est venu me rendre visite à l'improviste comme d'habitude, sauf qu'elle m'a juste interrompu alors que je pensais aux moments où elle nous interrompait pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais mangé, j'ai répondu non, puis elle est partie en me disant qu'il fallait que je mange, j'ai acquiescé de la tête et la porte c'est refermé. J'ai fouillé dans le frigo mais rien ne me plaisais, puis j'ai pris une tablette de chocolat, ça m'a fait mon déjeuné.

Treize heures, j'ai remis Moulin Rouge en rangeant un peu, le ménage fini j'ai encore eu une envie de pisser, toujours pas de papier…Dommage, je remonte mon slip et mon jean et tire la chasse.

Direction la chambre, la même chambre que quand on a emménagé dans cet appartement moldu, pleins de posters, de photos et de cartes postales…Bizarrement j'ai eu envie de tout déchirer, ce que j'ai fait en écoutant en boucle In Piece de Linkin Park. J'ai mis en morceau la majorité des affiches qui ne me plaisaient plus. La chambre paraît plus grande maintenant.

Ensuite j'ai tout fichu à la poubelle, j'ai rangé le bureau et je me suis mis à terminer un dessin que j'avais commencé il y a peu. J'ai dessiné l'adolescente avec une petite veste simple et pull noir, elle a aussi sept pierçings : trois lobes, trois hélix et une arcade sourcilière gauche. Son collier ras du cou met une touche de féminité déplacée. Elle a des cheveux très court puis j'ai signé. J'ai ramassé le linge sals et puis comme il n'était que seize heures seize j'ai corrigé quelques copies, beaucoup de fautes, trop de fautes. Le Français est une langue qui se perd chez les moldus, ils écrivent en langage SMS, sur une dictée tirée du livre _Neuropath_ de Scott Baker, genre « tu oré du te méfié. Aprè tout, tu la vu o informations : lé voiture de police garé en biais, les agens qui regardes den ta direction […] ». J'arrête le massacre, mais ça me fait mal de voir ça, on avait justement déménagé en France parce que c'était un beau pays, belle langue, belle culture et voilà où elle en est la belle France… Elle n'est pas la même sans toi, tout perd de sa couleur, la pelouse n'est pas assez verte, le soleil ne brille pas assez, même quand il fait un temps gris le ciel n'est pas assez gris.

Mon ventre gargouille, il réclame plus que la malheureuse tablette de chocolat de ce midi mais je ne veux pas manger. Je veux crever. Crever pour te revoir même si je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort. Mais je t'ai fais une putain de promesse, la même que dans les films à deux balles, celle de rester en vie malgré ton départ. Alors je fais comme chaque jour, j'écris ce que j'ai fais de ma journée, demain je te dirai sûrement que le monde est con, que pleins de personnes méritent plus de mourir que toi. Oui parce que toi le Sauveur tu as survécu à tout sauf à un cancer, tout petit, qui t'a détruit à petit feu sous mes yeux, je me reproche les fois où je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras en te disant à quel point je pouvais t'aimer, que je ne t'ai pas dit les mots que tu voulais entendre. Alors peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrai me reconstruire et vivre jusqu'à que je meurs.

* * *

The End

* * *

Voilà un petit OS triste, je sais que très peu de personnes aiment ça et que très peu vont le lire certainement. Je l'ai écris à la va vite, l'histoire est un peu vraie j'ai essayé d'adapter comme j'ai pu.

Pour ceux qui ont lu, votre avis m'intéresse =)


End file.
